


Among the Stars

by Delfries



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delfries/pseuds/Delfries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back when they were kids, Alex told her that when someone died, they became a star, watching over the love ones they left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> For brah. Thanks. Love you.

 

Back when they were kids, Alex was interested in stars. Kara, with her advanced kryptonian knowledge about the stars and planets, would tell Alex everything she wanted to know about them while they lay next to each other on the roof of their house. In return, Alex told her that when someone died, they became a star, watching over the love ones they left behind. Even though she knew it was far from the truth, she found it amusing and believed in it nonetheless.

 

When Jeremiah died, Kara remembered what Alex told her. Since then, when in doubt or in need guidance, she would often look up to the stars at nights. Sometimes, she saw Alex doing the same and she didn't say anything about it.

 

But tonight is different. It will never go back to normal again, not for her. Everything won't be the same and she has to live with that fact.

 

She wonders if what Alex said is true. She wants to ask her, but Alex isn't with her. Tonight, Kara can't stop looking at the stars. She's looking for that certain star—the brightest, newest addition on the Milky Way. If she could, she would fly to space just to find that one star. She can't stop the tears from falling either. It hurts too much. Her chest is heavy and she can't breathe. It's like a kryptonite-filled glove punches her over and over again. She feels so weak, so vulnerable.

 

So she lets the tears keep on falling as she stares up on the sky.

 

Alone in the middle of her apartment's rooftop, she asks out loud, "Are you there? Are you watching me too? Can you see me here, Alex? Are you among the stars now?"

 

Alex will never be able to answer her. Alex isn't around anymore. She won't wipe her tears and hug her pain away. Her kisses, her smile, her loving stares, her laugh, her voice and her warmth don't exist outside Kara's memories.

 

Because Alex is gone and Kara wish what she told her before is true.

 

She wishes for Alex to be among the stars now.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry! Couldn't help but to be angsty here. Thanks for reading!


End file.
